


This Stupid Conversation

by dreamshades



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshades/pseuds/dreamshades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Seungcheol and Jihoon lie in the snow, watch the stars and have a random conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Stupid Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like this one-shot story!

Jihoon lied beside Seungcheol in the snow and watched the stars before him. At 11:40 PM, the two boys were lying there in a quiet and deserted playground. Jihoon himself had no clue as to why Seungcheol suddenly wanted to come here late at night and lied there instead of sitting on the bench. But one thing for sure, Seungcheol was originally like that.   
  
     The bright glinting stars paved the night sky like some sort of flowers paving a lonely garden. Silence swept over the two of them for none had spoken. Seungcheol heaved a sigh and shot a look at Jihoon who lied beside him, busy fixing his black beanie. His lips twitched into a small smile before he looked back at the stars.  
  
     “Jihoon.”  
  
     The petite boy hummed in response.  
  
     “What would happen if a comet suddenly crashes here?”  
  
     Jihoon frowned at the latter's question. “Would that ever happen?”  
  
     “Who knows? The future is unpredictable.”  
  
     “Yeah, and so are you.”  
  
     “Huh?”  
  
     “Well,” Jihoon quickly blurted, “if you said so, then we'll die.”  
  
     Seungcheol let out a small giggle and shook his feet. “What would you do if I fall asleep here?”  
  
     “I'll sleep here too.”  
  
     “Really?” His eyes widened, his brows arched and his voice tone went a tad higher.  
  
     “Yeah. But then, we would freeze to death. Together.”  
  
     Seungcheol gave him a concerned look. “Why?”  
  
     “Because I don't have hot packs with me.”  
  
     “Buy it then.”  
  
     “I don't have my wallet too.”  
  
     “Neither me.”  
  
     “Great.”  
  
     “Was it great?”  
  
     “Yeah. Because that means we're not going to sleep here instead of our room.”  
  
     Seungcheol beamed at Jihoon's reply and looked away. Jihoon might seem cold, just like tonight's temperature. But occasionally, Seungcheol would shift his body to the side for the pink haired boy's warmth. And yes, he indeed was warm inside.  
  
     “Jihoon.”  
  
     The other hummed again.  
  
     “Do you still remember our first met? It was like two years ago.”  
  
     “Yeah.”  
  
     “You were skipping your tuition class at that time and were mumbling alone in front of the convenience store. Your frowning face, though.” And with that, Seungcheol burst into a laughter.  
  
     Pissed off, Jihoon wore his deadpan look. “It's not funny okay.”  
  
     “It is. That's why I'm laughing right now.”  
  
     “Stop it already.” His voice was filled exasperation and seriousness.   
  
     It took Seungcheol a few seconds to reply, “Okay, okay.” Before long, he stopped laughing and was staring at the stars again. “I missed that time.”  
  
     “Me too,” Jihoon said in a low mutter.  
   
     “What if we are given the chance to start over again?”  
  
     Jihoon fell silent at his question, thinking deeply. “I...won't take it.”  
  
     On hearing that, Seungcheol furrowed his brows and slightly pulled the corners of his lips down. “Why?”  
  
     “Because I might change my mind and decided not to skip my tuition class. And that means we wouldn't meet each other.”  
  
     Seungcheol made a low, steady continuous sound like a bee. “I agree with you,” he replied. “So, was it mean that you like meeting me in the first place?”  
  
     “Not really.”  
  
     Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh at Jihoon's answer.   
  
     The petite boy found him weird and grimaced. “What's wrong with you?”  
  
     “Nothing. You are funny, Jihoonie.”  
  
     Jihoon heaved a sigh and managed his expression so that it became subtle than before. “And you are weird.”  
  
     Seungcheol stopped laughing and let out an audible sigh.   
  
     “Well, are you moving out from your parents' house?” Jihoon asked, out of the blue.  
  
     “Nope,” Seungcheol replied simply.  
  
     “Why?”  
  
     “Because I want to save my money.”  
  
     “By wasting theirs?”  
  
     “Nope. It's difficult to live on your own these days when everything's price jump in like there's no tomorrow. So, instead of wasting the precious money renting a house, I would rather stay with my parents and find myself a part-time job to support their financial and mine. By the way, I don't have to buy ramen and eat outside. I can conserve the electricity and water consumption too, right?”   
  
     Jihoon exchanged a look with the grinning Seungcheol and raised his brows as a sign that he agreed with the latter.   
  
     Seungcheol looked away afterward. “How about you? Is Soonyoung doing fine?”  
  
     “Both of us are. As usual, too many assignments to turn in all at the same date.”  
  
     The latter heaved a breath. “Don't stress out. It's normal, though.”  
  
     “I won't. Don't worry.”  
  
     A smile formed on his lips at the petite boy's words. “Jihoon.”  
  
     “Hmm?”  
  
     “I love you.”  
  
     His reply got the pink haired boy entirely speechless for a few seconds. He felt his heart skipped a beat or two and took a deep breath. They exchanged a look with each other and in the next second, Jihoon looked away. Before long, a lopsided smile decked on his fair complexion. “I love you too, _crazy_.”  
  
     “Do you have to say that one word?” Seungcheol replied testily.  
  
     “Of course! That's how I address you anyway, _crazy_.”  
  
     Seungcheol made a _tsk_ sound and rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You little brat.”  
  
     Jihoon giggled in response. No matter how saucy he could be, Seungcheol had never got offended with him. And so did he. Though some people might find it rude to address your friend with such kind of words, they didn't see it as a problem. They laughed at it as if it was a joke. And indeed, it really was a joke.  
  
     “Well, if I'm crazy, you must be crazier then.”  
  
     “Why?”  
  
     “Because you love me.”  
  
     Silence followed after Seungcheol's words for Jihoon had lost his. There's nothing he could reply to it because that was the truth. Why would he deny or argue with the truth?   
  
     “Jihoon.”  
  
     “Hmm?”  
  
     “Are you mad at me?”  
  
     “Nope. But, let's end it here.”  
  
     “Huh? End what?”  
  
     “This conversation.”  
  
     “But why? I'm having fun right now.”  
  
     “This stupid conversation won't take us to anywhere.”  
  
     “Really? Was it that stupid?”  
  
     “To me, yes.”  
  
     “Okay then. I'll shut up.” Seungcheol gazed at the stars and pursed his lips together.  
  
     Jihoon heaved a breath for he knew it was all a lie. Because in the next second, Seungcheol's voice rang through the cold air again and hit his eardrums.  
  
     “Jihoon.”  
  
     He hummed in response.  
  
     “It's beautiful tonight, right?”  
  
     “Yes, it is.” And with that, Jihoon stretched out his fingers to hold Seungcheol's hand. Seungcheol held back and even tightened the grip. After all, it was enjoyable tonight. To lie in the snow and watched the stars. To accompany the loved one and shared each other's warmth. To talk to each other and had a stupid conversation in the dead of night. However, this stupid conversation they had tonight would be remembered by Jihoon for the rest of his life.  
  
     “Hey, crazy.”  
  
     “What is it, crazier?”  
  
     “How long are we going to be like this?”  
  
     Seungcheol droned and blurted, “No idea.”  
  
  
  
 _The snow was falling and kids were running in rapture for the winter had come to say hello once again. However, in front of a convenience store, sat a gloomy youthful being with a gloomy look on his face. He was mumbling something to himself while frowning a bit._  
  
 _Seungcheol who was strolling down the street spotted the petite boy and tilted his head in some astonishment. Quietly, he approached the boy and heard him blurting out, “Life is so unfair.”_  
  
 _“It is,” Seungcheol replied and shot a look at him._  
  
 _The other looked up at the voice and furrowed his brows._  
  
 _Ignoring the glare from the boy, Seungcheol nonchalantly sat beside him and handed his bread over to the petite one. “And because life is unfair, here, have this while it's still warm.”_  
  
 _The petite boy looked at Seungcheol and the bread alternately. “What do you want from me?”_  
  
 _“Nothing. Just want to share with you this bread.” Seungcheol looked him in the eye and raised his brows._  
  
 _“We don't even know each other.”_  
  
 _Seungcheol fell silent for a while. But before long, he gave the boy a radiant look and said, “If that so, I'm Choi Seungcheol.” He held out his hand to shake with the other's._  
  
 _He stared at Seungcheol's hand hesitantly. Questions lingered in his head as to why this Seungcheol guy would want to share with him his bread and told him his name. But he looked like a nice friend and in the end, Jihoon lifted up his hand to reach for Seungcheol's._  
  
 _“I'm...Lee Jihoon.”_  
  
 _And with that, a broad smile formed on Seungcheol's lips. Under the dark night sky, when the snow was falling and the temperature dropped down, the two boys shared a warm bread together and thus, creating a bond which they had never thought would be so strong._

**Author's Note:**

> Back then, my friend and I would always stay up in the dead of night, talking to each other. We often talked about love, life, the uncertain future, our desired university, our religion but never about politic. How I missed her and the moments. Anyway, I hope you liked the story though it's short :)


End file.
